wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Mistrz Zachariusz/3
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne, Paul Verne | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: III. Niezwykłe odwidziny. Mistrz Zachariusz z każdym dniem zapadał coraz bardziej na zdrowiu; widząc to biedna Gérande cierpiała wraz z ojcem i pewnie życie jej ustałoby wraz z życiem starca, gdyby nie przywiązywał jej do tego świata jeden węzeł, mianowicie miłość ku Aubertowi. Stan duchowy starego zegarmistrza był okropny; życie ziemskie uciekało z niego powoli, ażeby ustąpić miejsca nadnaturalnemu, sennemu życiu. Nadto niektórzy jego przeciwnicy starali się o nim jak najgorsze roznosić wieści, co jeszcze zwiększało jego cierpienia. Wiadomość o nagłem, dziwnem psuciu się zegarków rozbiegła się szybko po całem mieście i różne wywołała wrażenie. Wszyscy, którzy mieli zegarki od mistrza Zachariusza, skarżyli się na ich nieregularność; do samego mistrza nie było jednak tak łatwo się dostać. Gérande, chcąc oszczędzić ojcu ciągłych a nużących odwidzin, odprawiała wszystkich bez wyjątku, mówiąc, że starzec jest chory. Przeciwko tej dziwnej chorobie nie pomagały żadne lekarstwa, które lekarze przepisywali. Czasami zdawało się, że serce nieszczęśliwego starca zupełnie bić przestało, potem zaczynało na nowo kołatać, ale z niepokojącą nieregularnością. Był wówczas zwyczaj, że na święto swojego cechu starał się każdy rzemieślnik odznaczyć przez piękność i trwałość swoich wyrobów. Mistrz Zachariusz miał przed wszystkimi pierwszeństwo; jego wspaniałe zegary z dźwięcznymi dzwonkami i poruszającymi się figurami, wzbudzały ogólny podziw i miały wielki odbyt tak we Francji, jak w Niemczech i Szwajcarji. Dawni konkurenci jego, widząc wszędzie jego wyższość, żywili też dlań nietajoną nienawiść i teraz, kiedy się już go więcej obawiać nie potrzebowali, z tem większą złością wystąpili przeciwko niemu. Dzięki troskliwości Gérande i Auberta, powracało powoli zdrowie starca; dumne jego myśli nie opuszczały go jednak. Skoro już mógł chodzić o własnej sile, zaraz wyprowadziła go troskliwa córka na przechadzkę, ażeby odetchnął świeżem powietrzem i przyszedł całkiem do siebie. Aubert tymczasem pracował sam w warstacie, starając się przyprowadzić do ładu popsute zegarki, ale wszystkie jego usiłowania były bezowocne. Niekiedy przy tej robocie ogarniało go zwątpienie i wtedy brał się rękami za głowę, jakby się obawiał, żeby tak jak jego pryncypał, nie utracił zmysłów. Gérande wychodząc z ojcem na przechadzki, starała się wyszukiwać jak najpiękniejsze miejsca; często kierowała swe kroki ku Saint-Antoine, zkąd widok rozciąga się na jezioro i całą okolicę. Podczas pięknej pogody można było ztąd widzieć wszystkie szczyty Mont-Buet, które zdala rysowały się na horyzoncie. W czasie choroby ucierpiała bardzo pamięć starca, dla tego bardzo chętnie słuchał, jak mu córka wszystkie te miejscowości nazywała po imieniu; sprawiało mu to nawet wielką radość, powracał więc zwykle do domu wesoły i spokojny. Raz zastanawiał się nad tem mistrz Zachariusz, że jest już stary i niedołężny, i wkrótce musi rozstać się z tym światem; a cóż wtedy stanie się z jego córką? Piękna, młoda dziewczyna podobała się wszystkim, nie jeden też z genewskich czeladników starał się o rękę Gérande, ale nikt nie miał przystępu do ukrytego, cichego domu starego zegarmistrza. Podczas kiedy rozmyślał tak nad losem córki, spostrzegł z radością że Aubert Thün kocha ją prawdziwą miłością, a młode dziewczę również nie jest na to obojętnem. Widząc to, mistrz Zachariusz postanowił oddać dzielnemu chłopcu rękę córki i powiedział o tem Scholastyce; uradowana stara kobieta poprzysięgła, że wkrótce całe miasto o tem się dowie. Ledwie z wielkim trudem wymógł na niej stary zegarmistrz, że zachowa milczenie w tej sprawie. Scholastyka nie mogła jednak utrzymać języka za zębami: wkrótce też wiadomość o połączeniu Gérande i Auberta rozniosła się po całej Genewie. Tymczasem wydarzyło się, że gdy raz rozmawiano o tym przedmiocie, dały się nagle słyszeć szydercza słowa: — „Gérande nie pójdzie za Auberta...“ — a gdy się wszyscy zdziwieni rozglądnęli, zobaczyli małego starca, zupełnie im nieznanego. Nikt nie umiałby powiedzieć, w jakim wieku było to szczególne stworzenie; przynajmniej nie ulegało wątpliwości, że już dawno, bardzo dawno żyje na tym świecie. Całe jego ciało było krępe, niskie, plecy niezmiernie szerokie, a na ramionach spoczywała wielka, pękata głowa. Śmieszna ta i dziwaczna figurka wielkie miała podobieństwo do ściennego zegaru; płaska jego twarz przedstawiała bowiem cyferblat, a wahadło wygodnie mogłoby się poruszać w szerokich piersiach. Nos cienki i ostro zakończony, podobny był do wskazówki słonecznego zegaru, a rzadkie, dziwnie wyglądające zęby porównaćby można z zębami koła. Gdy mówił, głos jego możnaby wziąć za metaliczny dźwięk dzwonka, serce zaś biło tak głośno i osobliwie, że mogło uchodzić za tyk-tak ściennego zegaru; ręce jego poruszały się jak wskazówki na cyferblacie. Szedł zawsze prosto przed siebie i nigdy nie oglądał się w tył; gdy zaś kto za nim postępował, spostrzegał, że w jednej godzinie zawsze tylko jedną godzinę drogi robił a chód jego był nieco kołowy. Od dłuższego już czasu błąkała się, albo raczej obracała ta szczególna istota po mieście; codziennie w chwili, kiedy słońce przechodziło przez południk, zatrzymywał się przed kościołem św. Piotra i dopiero wtedy szedł dalej, gdy na zegarze wybiła dwunasta godzina. Karzeł ów szedł zawsze krok w krok za mistrzem Zachariuszem, gdy ten ze swą córką spacerował po mieście i ukazywał się wszędzie tam, gdzie była mowa o starym zegarmistrzu, tak, że z przestrachem się zapytywano, co za łączność może istnieć między nim a tym starcem. Razu jednego na przechadzce spostrzegła Gérande, jak mały ten potworek idąc ciągle za nimi, & uśmiechem na nią spoglądał; przestraszona przytuliła się do ojca, który ściskając ją troskliwie, zapytał: — Co ci jest takiego, moja Gérande? — Ja nie wiem... — odpowiedziało dziewczę. — Zdaje mi się, że jesteś zmieniona, moje dziecię — tylko żebyś mi nie zachorowała. Ach! Gdyby Bóg dopuścił to nieszczęście, to pielęgnowałbym cię tak troskliwie, jak ty mnie w czasie choroby pielęgnowałaś, droga Gérande! — Ah! nie jest mi nic, kochany ojcze, tylko... — No, cóż tylko, Gérande? — Ten człowiek mię trwoży — odpowiedziała, cicho — postępuje zawsze krok w krok za nami. Mistrz Zachariusz popatrzył na karła i z zadowoleniem zatarł ręce. — Nie obawiaj się kochana córko — to nie jest człowiek, lecz zegar; pokazuje właśnie czwartą godzinę. Z przestrachem spojrzała Gérande na ojca; jakim sposobem potrafił on odczytać godzinę z twarzy tego dziwacznego stworzenia? — Ale co stało się z Aubertem? — zabrał na nowo głos stary zegarmistrz, zmieniając zupełnie przedmiot rozmowy — już od kilku dni go nie widziałem. — Jest ciągle w domu, kochany ojcze — odrzekła Gérande wesoło. — Cóż on tam robi? — Pracuje, drogi ojcze. — Ah tak! — rzekł starzec — zapewne pracuje przy zegarkach i stara się je naprawić. To mu się nigdy nie uda... one bowiem nie dadzą się naprawić... potrzeba je wskrzesić. Gérande nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć. — Chciałbym się dowiedzieć — ciągnął po chwil mistrz Zachariusz — czy odesłano nam jeszcze więcej tych przeklętych zegarków, na które djabeł rzucił zarazę... Milcząc już przybyli do domu; Gérande zasmucona udała się do swego pokoju, ojciec jej poszedł zaś do warstatu, i pierwszy raz od swego wyzdrowienia otworzył drzwi pracowni. Zaledwie usiadł, jeden z zegarków, które wokoło na ścianach wisiały, uderzył piąta godzinę. Dawniej zegary te wszystkie naraz się odzywały, co zawsze wielką radość sprawiało staremu zegarmistrzowi; dziś przeciwnie, jeden bił po drugim, tak, że dźwięk ich trwał przez cały kwadrans. Zniecierpliwiony, nie mógł mistrz ustać na swem miejscu, chodził od jednego zegarka do drugiego i dawał im takt ręką, jak kapelmistrz. Gdy ucichł ostatni dźwięk w powietrzu, otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł ów mały, podstarzały człowieczek, lodowatym wzrokiem spoglądając na zegarmistrza. Mimowoli wzdrygnął się mistrz Zachariusz. — Czy mógłbym z panem pomówić? — spytał karzeł. — Kto pan jesteś? — zagadnął starzec niechętnie. — Współcechownik... mam polecenie regulować słońce. — Ah! więc pan regulujesz słońce? — rzekł żywo mistrz Zachariusz. — No, kiedy tak, to pozwól sobie pan powiedzieć, że dość źle spełniasz swoje zadanie; słońce idzie bardzo nieregularnie i jeżeli chcemy, by nasze zegary szły z niem zgodnie, to musimy je ciągle naprzód lub w tył posuwać. — Masz słuszność mistrzu... na Belzebuba, masz słuszność! Słońce nie pokazuje tak samo, jak twoje zegarki. Przyjdzie jednak czas, kiedy ludzie się dowiedzą, że nieregularność ta pochodzi z nierówności obrotu ziemi i kiedy wynajdą przeciętną godzinę południową, która wszelką niejednostajność usunie. — Czy też dożyję ja tego? — zawołał stary zegarmistrz, a jego oczy świeciły żywym blaskiem. — Ty, mistrzu? — oczywiście... ty przecież wiecznie żyć będziesz! — A jednak, tak teraz jestem chory. — Otóż właśnie w tym celu tu przybyłem, ażeby z panem pomówić w tym względzie. Przy tych słowach skoczył mały potworek na fotel mistrza Zachariusza i rozparł się na nim wygodnie, założywszy nogi na krzyż, tak jak malarze rysują kości leżące pod trupimi główkami. — Powiedz mi, mistrzu Zachariuszu — rzekł następnie — co mają znaczyć te baśni, które ludzie o tobie opowiadają. Powszechne jest mniemanie, że bardzo podupadło twoje zdrowie, a zegarki niemniej potrzebują lekarza. — Ah! cóż dziwnego! toż pan nie wiesz, że między mną a mymi zegarkami zachodzi wewnętrzny stosunek? — Ale te zegarki mają swoje braki i błędy; trzeba je najpierw uporządkować, bo jeżeli idą nieregularnie, to jest jedynie twoja wina, mistrzu. Mistrz Zachariusz zapłonął gniewem, słysząc karła mówiącego doń sarkastycznym tonem. — Cóż nazywasz pan brakami i błędami? — zapytał go. — Co? — odezwał się karzeł — zaraz ci wyjaśnię, mistrzu. Zegarki twoje uchodzą za najlepsze i mają wstęp do najszlachetniejszych domów i najpierwszych familij; od niejakiego czasu zaczynają się jednak psuć, czemu ty, mistrzu, zaradzić nie umiesz — pierwszy zręczny terminator w Genewie mógłby z tobą dziś iść o lepsze... — Ze mną? Ze mną? Z mistrzem Zachariuszem?! — wykrzyknął starzec, okropnie wzruszony. — Tak jest, z tobą, mistrzu, który nie umiesz swych zegarków znowu do życia przywołać. Starzec jęknął głucho, a zimny pot wystąpił mu na czoło. — Pochodzi to ztąd — rzekł — że ja mam febrę, a moje zegarki mają ją także! — Skoro więc nie umiesz pan przywrócić im życia, to niezawodnie umrzesz wraz z nimi... — Umrę? nie! — wszak sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że ja wiecznie żyć będę — ja, pierwszy zegarmistrz na świecie, który raz na zawsze chód zegarków z absolutną dokładnością uregulowałem. Czas musiał bezwzględnie poddać się mym prawom, według których ja go urządziłem. Na jakich bezdrożach błądziły przedtem losy ludzi, nim powstał mój ganjusz, który czas uporządkował i ujął w pewne reguły? Ale ty, kimkolwiek jesteś, djabłem czy człowiekiem, nigdy jeszcze nie pomyślałeś o wzniosłej mej sztuce, która w sobie łączy wszystkie umiejętności. Nie, nie, ja, mistrz Zachariusz, nie mogę umrzeć — gdyż to ja czas uregulowałem — chyba więc razem z nim skończę. Ale on jest nieskończony, ja wyrwałem go z otchłani nicości — nie! ja umrzeć nie mogę — jak stwórca wszechświata — gdyż ja stałem się równym Jemu, ja dzielę Jego potęgę — On bowiem świat stworzył, a ja czas stworzyłem! Stary zegarmistrz podobny był teraz do upadłego anioła, który powstał przeciwko swemu stwórcy — bezbożne te jego słowa cieszyły jednak widocznie małego potworka, który mu się z upodobaniem przypatrywał. — Dzielnie powiedziane, mistrzu! — zawołał — rzeczywiście, większe masz prawo czynić się równym Bogu, jak Belzebub. Sława twoja skończyć się nie może, tem mniej, jeżeli ja podam ci środek, za pomocą którego nieposłuszne zegarki znowu do porządku przyprowadzisz... — Jakiż to środek? — zawołał mistrz Zachariusz. — Poznasz go, mistrzu — ale dopiero wtedy, kiedy mi oddasz rękę swej córki... — Gérande?... — Tak, Gérande, mistrzu. To szczególne żądanie bynajmniej nie obraziło starego zegarmistrza, nawet go nie zdziwiło. — Serce mej córki nie jest wolne — rzekł. — Ba!... Gérande nie jest najgorszą z twych zegarków... wreszcie jednak i ona stanie... — Jakto! — Moja córka? Gérande?.... Nie!... — Wróćmy więc do zegarków, mistrzu — możesz je sobie dalej rozbierać i składać, jak ci się podoba; możesz nawet przygotować wszystko do ślubu Gérande i Auberta, możesz ich pobłogosławić — ale pamiętaj moje słowa: zegarki twoje nigdy iść nie będą, Aubert i Gérande nigdy się nie połączą.... Po tych słowach podniósł się mały człowieczek i wyszedł — ale postępował tak powoli, że mistrz Zachariusz wyraźnie słyszał, jak w jego piersi biła szósta godzina.